If a user is in an emergency situation, the user can attempt to access a communication device around the user and attempt to contact an emergency response service with the communication device. Once the user has been connected to the emergency response service, the user can proceed to provide details of the emergency situation and any additional information of the user. If the user needs immediate assistance, the user can also attempt to alert another person around the user and solicit assistance from the person.